


Sweet Reunion

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Tao takes a chance and booty calls Chen, a guy he hooked up with at a party.





	Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 7: **dirty talk** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Jongdae didn’t hook up a ton, so he didn’t know if it was normal to get a _wyd_ text at 2pm on a Tuesday from someone who’d blown him at a party a week ago. But Zitao’s dorm was just up the hill from the dining hall, so Jongdae got his room number and said he’d be by after lunch. Zitao was hot and had swallowed without asking, so why not.

Half an hour later Jongdae had Zitao face down ass up on his school issued extra long twin bed, teasing his fat cockhead over the rim of Zitao’s conveniently, desperately, sluttily pre-prepped hole.

‘Been thinking about my dick all week, is that it?’ Jongdae taunted, pressing the tip of his cock in just far enough to watch the tight ring of muscles give under it and get a moan out of Zitao. ‘Getting it in your mouth wasn’t enough. You wanted it in your hot little ass too,’ he said, pulling back and pushing the thick round head in again.

‘Yes, ge, please! Want it,’ Zitao panted into the pillow, then sucked his bottom lip back into his mouth like he was trying to stifle himself. 

Jongdae clicked his tongue, cupping Zitao’s chin with his hand. ‘No, I didn’t get to hear you before Taozi,’ he said, releasing Zitao’s lip with his thumb. ‘I wanna hear you cry over my cock this time.’

Jongdae slid his hand back up Zitao’s long, lean back, dragging his fingernails as he went. Zitao hissed and stiffened but didn’t protest, and Jongdae smiled to himself as he took his cock in hand again. ‘Ready for me Taotao? Ready for me to split you open and pound you senseless?’

Zitao curled his fingers in the sheets and hissed out a _‘please!’_ , so Jongdae pressed forward slow and steady. He relished the way Zitao’s hot, tight, slick body gripped him, practically pulling him in like it wasn’t only Zitao’s brain that had been fixated on getting Jongdae’s dick.

‘Love watching my dick spread you open,’ Jongdae said, using both hands to spread Zitao’s ass cheeks and stare at the puffy red rim stretched around him. ‘Look at you. Do you feel it? Do you feel your needy body sucking me in?’

‘Fuck me gege!’ Zitao moaned as he tried to push himself back, sink Jongdae’s thick cock deeper into him, as though Jongdae would hold anything back.

Jongdae gripped Zitao’s hips and started to draw back slowly, running his mouth as he moved. ‘Fuck Taozi, you take my cock so well, like you were fucking made for it,' he murmured before thrusting back in, faster this time. He slid back again, only his fat cockhead holding Zitao open and enjoying the tightness on his sensitive glans. 

Jongdae built up a rhythm, pushing and pulling Zitao up and down his dick as he rocked his hips, watching and running his mouth the whole time. He fucked Zitao deep and steady with one hand on his waist and the other traveling Zitao’s body--scratching his back, slapping his ass, pinching his butt cheek, teasing his cock, running a finger around Zitao’s puffy rim, hissing at the pressure where they were both sensitive.

‘What if your roommate came back and saw you like this? All bent over for me and begging for cock,’ Jongdae huffed, balls slapping against Zitao’s sweaty skin. Zitao only keened into the sheets and squeezed Jongdae’s dick tighter, causing them both to groan.

‘You’re so tight around me, gonna make me lose it,’ Jongdae panted. ‘Is that what you want? Want me to come inside you?’ Jongdae wasn’t close but he knew he wasn’t going to last, and he was determined to make Zitao come on his cock, let Zitao’s loss of control fuel his own. ‘Fuck baby, I’m gonna fill you so full you’re gonna leak through your next class.’

‘Wanna come for you,’ Zitao moaned, forearms straining with the effort required to not touch himself. 

‘Yeah?’ Jongdae asked, pressing his finger in circles around where they were joined and the lube frothed. 'I think I can fit a finger in too, should I try?’ 

‘Touch me Chen-ge, please!’ Zitao was almost crying now, drooling into his pillow as he took Jongdae’s fat cock over and over, eyes squeezed shut to focus on the sensations of being stretched and used and fucked.

‘That’s right, gege will make you come,’ Jongdae gentled, pressing his thumb alongside the top of his dick, angling it down just enough to rub over Zitao’s prostate. Zitao sobbed at the stretch but didn’t fight it. ‘Gonna come on my cock Taozi?’ Jongdae kept his thumb pressed inside and closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of Zitao’s building orgasm--the flutter of his muscles, the hitch of his breath, the sweat building on his skin. 

‘Shhh, let me feel it,’ Jongdae murmured, snapping his hips fast enough that bone knocked bone. There was no warning before Zitao’s body snapped, stretching taut all at once and locking as his orgasm forced itself from deep within his body and out his cock, splattering his sheets and making him sob.

‘Yesssssss, so fucking good for me Zitao,’ Jongdae hissed, forcing his dick deeper to feel the hot clench of Zitao’s body around him, practically pulling his orgasm from him. Jongdae stuffed his cock in as far as it would go and stilled, riding the wave as rope after rope of come shot into Zitao’s needy ass. ‘So good for gege.’

Jongdae pulled out with a grunt and grabbed the towel hanging over the closet door to wipe them both down with. When he was done he couldn’t resist taking a peek at his handiwork, pulling one of Zitao’s buttcheeks to the side to watch a pearly white drop of his come slowly make its way from the stretched, used hole across Zitao’s perineum. 

‘Gorgeous.’

‘Kiss me,’ Zitao demanded, not moving his cheek from where it was plastered to the pillow.

Jongdae smiled and acquiesced with a filthy tongue-filled kiss, then gave Zitao an affectionate nip on the ear. 

‘Cuddle me,’ Zitao said with a small pout, opening his arms and rolling up & over just enough for Jongdae to climb in front of him. 

Jongdae didn’t know if it was normal to be little spoon to your two-time hookup at 4:15pm on a Tuesday, but he rolled his eyes and smiled and did it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
